Dulce Pena
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: TaioraSorato. Su maltrato le dolia cada vez mas, pero por mas que quisiera no podia olvidarlo, sus marcas no podian hacerla olvidar. Se refugio en el, para que le diera cariño, pero al fin y al cabo, disfrutaba su Dulce Pena.


Holas!!! Jejeje, se oirá tonto lo que les voy a decir pero este fic… fue por celos sip, durante estos días estuve revisando nuevamente cada una de las paginas de de digimon, y vi que había muchos fics como este, y me dije: ¿Por qué yo no tengo uno? Y vuala

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dulce Pena.**

La puerta rechinaba estrepitosamente, era un sonido vago en el silencio, y bastante molesto, haría arrancarse el cabello a cualquiera, pero a ella no, no, estaba demasiado ocupada, estaba rezando…

-¡¡Cállate ya Toshi!! Vas a hacer que mama se desconcentre- exclamo sentándose rápidamente en la cama, una niña rubia de ojos azules.

-mama nunca se desconcentra cuando esta rezando, no escucha nada mas que a Diosito

-pues Dios no va a poder escuchar a mama si haces tanto ruido- el niño le dirigió una sonrisa y dejo de menarse contra la puerta, los chirridos cesaron.

Sora se desconcentro rápidamente apenas escucho el girar de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal, se persigno por ultima vez y fue a recibir a su esposo, los dos niños la vieron pasar por su puerta, de su habitación, al living.

-Yamato… - susurro con temor, lo vio tirado en el piso y sintió pena, trato de levantarlo, pero sus débiles brazos no podían con el corpulento cuerpo de su marido, sin querer, tratando de levantarlo una vez mas, se le zafo de las manos, y cayo al suelo con fuerza.

-ah- soltó un grito ahogado mientras cubría su boca y retrocedía varios pasos, el rubio comenzaba a levantarse, a juzgar por su rostro, no se veía nada feliz.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- exigió saber con furia, Sora retrocedió aun mas, los dos niños se pararon en el pasillo, aun escondidos, querían ayudar a su madre pero… era demasiado el miedo que le tenían a ese hombre.- a tirarme al piso como simple basura…

-fu-fue un accidente- logro decir palabra tartamudeando, el miedo corría por cada célula de su cuerpo, ya sabia lo que le esperaba…

-¡maldita zorra!- exclamo mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Sora con el puño cerrado en el rostro.

La pelirroja, sin tener defensa alguna recibió de lleno el golpe, por lo próxima que estaba con la pared, golpeo su espalda contra ella, y termino tirada en el piso… Yamato la levanto sujetándola cruelmente de su corto cabello rojizo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día maldita? Esta casa esta hecha un asco, a de ser por esos demonios a los que tu les llamas hijos, por cierto… ese entupido de tu hijo ya debería estar llorando, me repugna su debilidad- esbozo una sonrisa de maldad, Sora lloraba, con sollozos que podrían escucharse hasta las casas de los vecinos, pero tal vez ellos, como sus hijos, como ella… también le temían.- Toshi…- dijo suavemente, como si fuera un padre cariñoso que busca a su hijo.

-por favor… están durmiendo, no grites- pidió la madre, este le respondió con otro golpe, después se alejo, para seguir buscando al menor de sus hijos.

Ambos niños retrocedieron, la mayor, empujo a su hermano para que empezara a correr a la habitación, lo adentro en ella, y le dijo que cerrase la puerta con llave… ella se quedo afuera…

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- pregunto decepcionado al encontrarse con su otra hija, la que no buscaba. En su mano llevaba el cinturón que antes traía en sus pantalones.

-esta dormido…- dijo en un susurro.

-eres tan puta como tu madre- levanto la mano en la que traía el cinto, listo para golpear con fuerza a la niña, May, solo espero el golpe, el cual no tardo en llegar…

-------------------------------------------------

Retorcía sus dedos en el cable del teléfono, tenia una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro, sonrisas que solo cuando rezaba y platicaba con Dios se le veía.

-¿entonces llegas esta tarde?- pregunto dudosa, y en un tono bajo, los niños no podían escuchar mucho en su espiar.

-¿con quien crees que este hablando mama?- pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo, que a pesar de los intentos de ser defendido por su hermana de su padre, tenia varios moretones en su pequeño y dulce rostro.

-no lo se, pero… quien quiera que sea, debe ser alguien bueno, esta sonriendo, tal vez este hablando con un ángel.

-¿crees que este hablando con el para que venga con nosotros y nos lleve lejos de papa?

-eso espero…- respondió tocando su carita, amoratada y triste.

-esta bien… entonces iré a buscarte allí, nos vemos.- se despidió y colgó el auricular del teléfono, los dos niños se acercaron a ella mirándola con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza, queriendo que el ángel ya fuera venir por ellos.

-¿Quién era mama?

-un amigo… un viejo amigo que tuve desde la infancia.

-¿Cómo papa?- pregunto la niña rubia con temor.

-¡OH no! Les encantaría conocerlo, es todo distinto a su padre… es un ángel- dijo con ilusión mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de carmín, así disminuyendo el morado de ellas…

-¡viva, va a venir el ángel!- exclamo de alegría Toshi.

-mmm… no mi cielo, yo voy a ir con el, un poco después, ustedes podrán conocerlo.

-esta bien- dijeron los dos al unísono, aun con sus sonrisas radiantes de alegría.

-------------------------------------------------

Mayumi Ishida miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su madre, hacia tanto que no la veía arreglarse como hoy.

-que bonito vestido mama- dijo al ver el hermoso vestido rojo que su madre sacaba del armario, Sora le dio una sonrisa y se lo puso.

-un día tu también puedes tener uno igual.

-si, quiero tener uno idéntico, quiero… cuando crezca, ser igual que tu.- Sora esbozo una sonrisa nuevamente, y comenzó a maquillarse.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en convivencia con su madre, May la acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada, se veía muy hermosa, después de decirles que se cuidan y no conectaran nada, que no corrieran con tijeras, en fin, todo lo que una madre normal les diría, se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente a cada uno, y se marcho.

-''no me tardo''- fue lo que les dijo al cerrar con llave la casa.

-------------------------------------------------

Tenia un porte bastante elegante con ese traje azul, Taichi Yagami, esperaba sentado en un café a su mejor amiga, a la que no había visto desde hacia mucho.

-un placer verte de nuevo Tai- escucho a su lado mientras le daban un beso en la mejilla- o.. ¿es que ya no te dicen Tai?

-tu puedes decirme como tu quieras.- respondió poniéndose de pie y abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.- te ves hermosa

Este comentario hizo enrojecer a Sora, sonrojo que no se le paso en mucho tiempo. Taichi sonrió por la reacción de esta, saco la silla para permitir que esta se sentara en su mesa.

-dime que ha sido de ti mi amiga, te podría decir que te ves diferente, pero estas tan hermosa como siempre, y tu sonrisa radiante no ha cambiado nada.

-pues… supongo que si supiste que me case con Ishida- apretó sus puños contra la correa de su bolso, pensar en ese maldito le hacia enfurecer.

-si, supieras que me desaparecí tres días después de saber la noticia- dijo tan tranquilo como siempre, tranquilidad que Sora extrañaba, y que hacia falta en su vida. Sora sonrió y continuo…

-tuvimos dos hijos…

-¿tantos?- pregunto impresionado mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban- pero si solo tienes 25 años.

-cuando nos casamos ya esperábamos a May…

-OH- exclamo arrepentido de sus palabras, al parecer la pelirroja se había lastimado al hacer esta confesión, pues había bajado su mirada, y ahora se veía triste.- ejem, ¿y como están?

-¡mal, muy mal!- exclamo, con voz quebradiza, sentía que sus lagrimas corrían por su garganta.- Yamato me maltrata- la expresión de Taichi se torno a una ira intensa, casi queriendo demostrar que iría de inmediato con su ''amigo'' para darle su merecido.- pero eso no me importa… el caso son… los niños.

-¿también los maltrata a ellos? ¿en que pedazo de basura se a convertido Ishida?

-en el peor que hayas conocido.

-¿y los golpea conciente de lo que hace?- la pelirroja negó con su cabeza, si volvía a hablar se le quebraría la voz y comenzaría a llorar.

-llega a la casa tambaleándose de borracho…

-esa maldito… ¡Sora tu eres fuerte! ¡no deberías estar soportando estas cosas que hace Yamato! Tu lo sabes…

-si lo se… pero tengo miedo, que a donde quiera que vaya, el me persiga, y trate de hacerle algo a mis niños, que no tienen nada que ver en esto…

-te equivocas- interrumpió ya un poco mas tranquilo- mucho tienen que ver… si no quieres separarte de Yamato por tu propio bien Sora… hazlo por ellos…- dijo, y tomo entre sus manos las finas y delicadas de Sora.

Los ojos de Sora estaban cristalinos, uno de sus ojos soltó una lagrima, Taichi la detuvo con un beso. La pelirroja se sonrojo, su amigo solo la miro apenado, ella, simplemente sonrió y tomo su rostro en sus manos.

-lo haré por ti… porque estemos juntos, como debimos estar siempre- dijo y beso con pasión los labios de Taichi.

-------------------------------------------------

Los dos niños miraban con impacto la escena, desde una de las ventanas, cubiertos por una palmera de hogar, miraban a su madre, besando al ángel.

-¿el es el ángel?

-creo…- dudo por unos segundos, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre al terminar de besarlo, estuvo segura- si… el es un ángel, que va a salvar a mama y a nosotros de papa.

-¿Quién los va a salvar de mi?- pregunto, con la voz baja, pero llena de ira, los niños con súbito miedo, al voltear a ver sus espaldas se encontraron con su padre, lo mas seguro es que hubiera despertado y los haya seguido… ahora, sus esperanzas se esfumaron, el ángel ya no podría salvarlos.

-¿me van a responder?- los niños solo bajaron sus miradas, sabían que esa vez su padre no los golpearía, no estaba alcoholizado, solo con el dolor de cabeza de la resaca.

Yamato al ver que no había respuesta separo la vista de sus hijos, y vio a su esposa, juntos con… aguzo su vista para distinguir quien era, y si no se equivocaba era su amigo Taichi, esbozo una sonrisa y pensó en ir a saludarlos, pero al ver como sus labios se unían, lo pensó mejor.

Los niños regresaron su vista a su madre, y ahora comprendían el porque su padre volvía a su mal humor, se estaban besando nuevamente…

-papa…- dijeron al unísono, su padre les miro con frialdad y no dijeron nada mas.

-ustedes dos y yo, tenemos cosas de que hablar- dijo, los niños asintieron y tomaron, cada uno, las manos de su padre, y comenzaron a caminar, de nuevo a su hogar…

-------------------------------------------------

Un auto convertible plateado, se estaciono enfrente de la casa de los Ishida, iba conducido por Taichi.

-muchas gracias por traerme Tai… si venia caminando se me haría mas tarde y Yamato no me encontraría en casa.

-por nada… mi Sora- esta se sonrojo por décima vez en ese día, y beso los labios del moreno, para después bajar del auto e internarse a su hogar.

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba apagado, ni una luz encendida, eso le pareció extraño, pues sus niños aun eran pequeños y le temían a la oscuridad. Al encender la luz… se encontró con el mayor horror de su vida, y se tiro al suelo…

Sus niños, sus hijos, ahí… tirados en el suelo, tomados de la mano, volteados hacia arriba, su vista a la nada, su boca abierta, y sus cuellos con una horrible cortada, además de que sus ropas y cuerpo estaban totalmente ensangrentados.

-que bueno que llegas mi amor- dijo con sarcasmo, al aparecerse en la habitación, frente a su mujer, la cual estaba desmoronada en el suelo, llorando, soltando chillidos de horror y de tristeza.- tranquila mi niña… que para ti viene lo mejor.

Ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, Yamato la asesinaría y no podría luchar, sintió como empezó a golpearla, mas ya no sentía, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera permitido esto? ¿Permitir que Yamato llegara a tanto? ¿Cómo permitió que Yamato asesinara a sus mas hermosos tesoros? Porque a pesar de todo el mal que vivió, disfruto, su Dulce Pena…

**FIN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Bueno, si desean ver si lo que dije al principio es verdad, compruébenlo ustedes mismos, pero enserio hay muchos fics donde Yamato es así… esto no quiere decir que ya no me guste el Sorato, no, pero como ya dije, fue por celos ;)

Ojala me dejen un review, aunque sean insultos… o no se, lo que quieran.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
